I'm Just Like U
by fredella
Summary: sebuah cerita yang OC OOC dan sejenisnya. mau tau hinata cerewet kaya apa?
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Saya masih agak kaku menulis sebuah cerita yang karakternya telah melekat di benak banyak orang, tetapi menceritakan kembali versi saya dengan gaya saya sendiri, apalagi dengan penokohan yang saya buat agak berbeda dengan karakter asli yang telah terpancang kuat itu. Sangat dinantikan dan diharapkan komentar dari pembaca, baik itu berupa pujian, saran, kritik, atau mungkin hinaan (huaaaa!). yah, intinya saya mohon pembaca agar kritis-korektif-konstruktif (jiah, bahasa KWn dibawa-bawa! Hehe) Boleh dalam bahasa yang sesuai dengan EYD serta nilai dan norma, boleh juga dalam bahasa santai yang justru mengena.

Beginilah cerita yang saya buat itu dimulai…

CHAPTER 1

Tiga buah kaus berwarna cerah dengan motif kerang, dua celana selutut masing-masing berwarna biru tua dan hitam, sebuah jaket yang tidak tebal berwarna biru, dan beberapa pakaian dalam dipilih dan dipisahkan ke atas tempat tidur. Lalu si empunya beralih dari lemari pakaian menuju lemari buku. Ia menelengkan kepalanya membaca judul di sisi kiri buku yang ditumpuk menyamping itu. Jemarinya menelusuri buku-buku itu, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah novel dan 3 buku nonfiksi. Kelima buku itu diletakkannya di atas ranjang juga, di sebelah pakaian-pakaian tadi. Setelah itu ia berpaling pada meja belajarnya, tempat tergeletaknya beberapa _gadget_ yang biasanya setia mengambil posisi di dalam tasnya kemanapun ia pergi. Sebuah laptop mini, _camcorder_, _ipod_, dan handphone dipindahkan dari atas meja belajar mendekati barang-barang 'terpilih' tadi. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandang menyapu seluruh penjuru kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya karena hampir terlupa membawa tiga buah barang yang justru sangat penting baginya. Dua di antaranya tersembunyi di balik yang satu lagi. Dan benda yang menyembunyikan kawan-kawannya itu terpojok oleh bantal yang tadi secara tidak sengaja berubah posisi karena tergeser si pemilik saat meletakkan barang-barang di atas ranjangnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ketiga benda itu sebelum terlupa lagi. Sebuah boneka berbentuk kerang berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak biru, sebuah _diary_ tebal berwarna abu-abu, dan sebuah _beanie hat_ berwarna kuning. Setelah tiga kali berputar di kamarnya, menyisirnya dengan teliti karena khawatir ada yang seharusnya ia bawa tapi tertinggal, gadis berambut gelap itu memasukkan barang-barang yang dipilihnya tadi ke dalam ranselnya yang kemudian dijejali tas kecil berisi peralatan mandi dan handuk tebalnya. Sebuah ransel telah siap dan telah terisi barang-barang itu dalam waktu tak lama. Sementara buku-buku lain yang masih ada di lemari buku diseleksi kembali dan dipisahkan dalam dua kelompok. Kelompok yang pertama masuk kardus dan kelompok yang lain tetap di lemari buku itu.

---

"HInata, bagaimana persiapanmu?" Tanya ayah Hinata pada putri bungsunya.

"Baik. Semuanya sudah selesai." Jawab HInata mantap.

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan saja sekarang. Biar Ayah dan Mas yang mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil." Ujar Mas Neji, kakak lelaki Hinata satu-satunya yang lebih suka dipanggil Mas daripada panggilan apapun.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti Hinata yang akan memasukkannya sendiri ke mobil." Sahut Hinata ringan.

"Memangnya kamu kuat?" Tanya Mas Neji tidak yakin.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk mantap sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Setelah makan siang itu, Ayah langsung keluar menuju mobil dan mengatur barang-barang di dalamnya sedemikian rupa, yang kian lama kian bertambah banyak karena Mas Neji berulang kali keluar masuk rumah untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. Sementara Bunda menyiapkan bekal di dapur, Hinata malah asyik berfoto-foto dan merekam suasana saat itu. Dimulai dari kamarnya, yang didominasi warna abu-abu. Lalu ke halaman belakang rumahnya tempat jendela di kamar Hinata menghadap, yang berwarna-warni oleh tanaman-tanaman hias tetapi tetap didominasi warna hijau dedaunan dan rerumputan yang selalu terlihat lembab. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak ke ruang keluarga, dimana terdapat rak _built in _besar yang awalnya berisi banyak sekali buku-buku, beberapa foto-foto anggota keluarga dalam bingkai, dan pajangan-pajangan, yang saat itu telah nyaris kosong. Hanya tersisa beberapa pajangan saja. Pajangan itu adalah hasil kerajinan tangan Mas Neji dan Hinata saat di sekolah dasar dulu. Tidak bagus memang, tapi sayang bila dibuang. Jadi barang-barang itu ditinggal begitu saja. Sisanya ruangan itu kosong, tak ada lagi karpet tebal dan beberapa bantal serta peralatan _home theater_. Karena tak ada lagi yang istimewa dari ruang yang awalnya sangat istimewa ini, Hinata hanya mengambil gambarnya sebentar. Lalu ia beralih ke ruang tamu, yang masih ada beberapa kursi tamu dari kayu jati yang dicat cokelat tua. Meja tamu yang atasnya berupa kaca dan dibawahnya terdapat kerang-kerang ikut terekam oleh Hinata. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati pintu kamar Mas Neji, tapi tiba-tiba gambar rekamannya terguncang karena Hinata terkejut saat Mas Neji yang sejak tadi sibuk keluar-masuk membuka pintu kamarnya dari dalam sambil membawa Nunu, seekor ular berukuran cukup besar yang sedang menggelayut manja di lehernya.

"Mas Neji! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" omel Hinata kesal. Hinata memang tidak terlalu suka pada binatang kesayangan kakaknya itu. Namanya saja yang imut, tapi tidak dengan penampilannya. Ular itu cukup menakutkan bagi Hinata.

"Salahmu sendiri, bukannya bersiap-siap malah berdiri seenaknya di depan pintu kamar orang! Kamar laki-laki pula!" balas Mas Neji santai.

"Berlebihan sekali kau! Kau kan kakakku sendiri! Lagipula, aku hanya ingin merekam kamarmu saja kok!" ucap Hinata kesal. "Dan, oh iya, sebentar lagi aku siap. Justru sekarang aku sedang menyiapkannya!" lanjutnya. Lalu gadis itu menyingkirkan kakaknya dengan paksa untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Percuma saja, Hinata. Kamarku sudah kosong! Kalau mau merekam, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?"

"Kau tahu aku sibuk! Aku baru sempat sekarang!" jawab Hinata sambil berusaha mencari-cari objek untuk direkamnya. Yang bisa ia temukan hanya sesuatu di sudut kamar Mas Neji, yaitu poster 'Pretentious', nama boy band yang salah satu personelnya adalah Mas Neji sendiri.

"Lebih tepatnya, kau ini sok sibuk! Dan lebih lebih lebih tepatnya lagi, kau mulai berubah seperti ini sejak berteman dengan _scar boy_ itu!" kata Mas Neji dengan penekanan pada kata _scar boy_ yang maksudnya adalah Naruto, salah satu teman Hinata yang memang di pipinya terdapat beberapa goresan bekas luka.

BUKK! Mas Neji mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang memerah sementara Nunu melesat turun ke kaki Mas Neji menghindari lemparan sandal kayu warna biru milik Hinata yang dilempar pemiliknya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Hinata bergegas keluar dari kamar Mas Neji dengan langkah terhentak-hentak dan nafas memburu karena emosi. Mas Neji memang seperti saudara-saudara yang kau punya, yang seringkali bertengkar denganmu lalu tanpa ada ucapan maaf atau apapun akan bersikap seolah tak pernah ada pertengakaran sebelumnya beberapa saat kemudian. Tapi tak lama kemudian bertengkar lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Hinata yang wajahnya masih tertekuk-tekuk dengan dahi berkerut seperti nenek-nenek dan bibir mengerucut menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin lalu meneguknya terburu-buru sampai hampir tersedak.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Mas Neji?" tebak bunda tepat.

"Apalagi selain itu? Mas Neji menyebalkan! Masa ia bilang aku _sok_ sibuk? Aku kan memang sedang sibuk belakangan ini. Apalagi mengurus surat ini-itu ke sekolah. Lalu, ia bilang temanku _scar boy_! Memangnya ia sendiri mau dibilang _pretty boy_ dengan wajah cantiknya itu?" keluh Hinata. "Lagi pula, orang yang dijuluki _scar boy_ itu kan bukan temanku! Dia itu selalu bertengkar denganku, Bu! Tapi, aku memang tidak suka seseorang yang mengatai fisik orang lain! Memangnya ia bisa menciptakan yang lebih baik dari itu?" tambahnya.

Bunda yang masih sibuk membereskan dapur setelah menyiapkan bekal hanya tersenyum sambil terus meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia yakin beberapa saat lagi, bahkan tidak lama lagi, kedua anak kesayangannya akan kembali baikan.

"Oh iya, aku belum merekam dapur ini!" tiba-tiba Hinata berkata begitu sambil menepuk dahinya lagi, sebuah gerakan refleks kalau ia menyadari telah kelupaan sesuatu.

Hinata segera merekam dapur itu, termasuk bunda yang merapikan beberapa barang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kardus untuk dibawa mereka pergi.

"Jadi, Hinata, kau sudah siap?" Tanya bunda.

"Dari tadi aku siap. Hanya tinggal satu hal lagi, eh salah, dua hal lagi." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa itu? Berganti pakaian pasti salah satunya." Tebak bunda melihat Hinata yang mengenakan kaus biru cerah dengan gambar pelangi di dadanya dan celana pendek biru muda. Sementara alas kakinya hanya sepasang sandal birunya.

"Tidak. Aku begini saja. Dua hal itu, Bunda lihat saja nanti." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum sok misterius.

---

"Hinata, dari mana saja kau? Ayah dari tadi tidak melihatmu mengambil barang-barangmu selain ransel dan sebuah kardus. Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan barang-barang di kamarmu yang kau larang untuk dibawa truk tadi pagi?" Tanya ayah yang baru masuk ke rumah setelah beberapa lama membereskan barang-barang di mobil. Mungkin ayah haus sehingga beliau menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan masuk rumah.

"Ya ampun! Kau bahkan belum siap sama sekali!" lanjut ayah ketika ia melihat putrinya berpakaian seperti itu.

"Aku sudah siap, Ayah. Aku berpakaian begini saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata, kita bukan akan pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai atau ke rumah Bibi Tsunade, tapi kita akan pindah rumah! Pindah ke luar kota, Sayang! Masa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya ayah sangat heran.

"Kita kan akan pergi ke kota yang dekat pantai, Ayah. Jadi aku tak perlu memakai baju hangatku."

"Tapi kan ada baju dan celana yang lebih baik dari itu! Alas kakimu apalagi! Kemana sepatu yang bunda berikan saat ulang tahunmu kemarin?" Tanya ayah yang mulai emosi.

"Maaf, Ayah, maaf Bunda. Kurasa aku tak pantas memakainya. Terlalu fenimim." Jawab Hinata santai. Saat itu Hinata memang sudah minta maaf pada bunda, dan bunda justru menyarankan agar Hinata menyumbangkan sepatunya itu untuk orang lain yang membutuhkannya. Sementara Hinata akan dibelikan sepatu kets saat sudah pindah nanti. Hal itu memang hanya diketahui Hinata dan bunda.

"Ah! Kau ini! Kenapa tak minta bunda membelikan sepatu boot saja kalau begitu?" Tanya ayah lagi yang kepalanya sudah berasap.

"Memang aku tahu akan dihadiahi sepatu?"

"Terserahlah!" kata Ayah kesal. Lalu ayah menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil segelas air dingin kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Lihat, Hinata! Ayah kesal seperti itu! Ayah itu sedang lelah, tahu! Kau malah membuatnya kesal!" omel Mas Neji pada HInata.

"Aku kan tak bermaksud begitu." Jawab Hinata.

---

"Jadi, dua hal itu adalah, yang pertama, aku akan menyumbangkan semua barang-barangku yang ku tinggal di kamar. Aku telah meminta Pak Ochi mengurusnya." Kata Hinata pada ayah, bunda, dan Mas Neji. Pak Ochi yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Pak Orochimaru, tukang kebun yang bekerja di rumah keluarga mereka sejak Mas Neji masih dalam kandungan.

Ketiga anggota keluarganya hanya melongo. Mungkin bila digambar mulut mereka akan terbuka panjang secara vertikal dengan dagu menyentuh tanah.

"Lalu yang kedua, aku akan menagih janji ayah dan Mas Neji yang akan membelikan apapun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak kalian berikan saat aku ulang tahun kemarin. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ingin minta dibelikan perlengkapan kamarku. Mulai dari tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, lemari buku, meja belajar, dan lain-lainnya. Selengkap-lengkapnya dan warnanya didominasi biru dengan gambar-gambar laut, seperti kerang, ikan, dan lain-lain. Jadi kamarku nanti akan benar-benar baru." Jelas Hinata panjang sekali, membuat rahang bawah ketiga anggota keluarganya semakin merosot lebih panjang lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" bentak ayah yang sudah benar-benar jengkel pada putrinya.

"Enak saja, kau!" sambung Mas Neji.

"Biar." Sahut Hinata cuek lalu masuk mobil. Bunda menyusulnya tak lama kemudian dengan tawa terkeras yang pernah bunda keluarkan, meskipun itu hanya berupa tawa kecil dengan mulut ditutup dan mata bunda juga tertutup saking gelinya, wajah bunda merah padam menahan tawanya agar tak meledak seperti Hinata yang tertawa keras sekali.

"Jadi, warna kesukaanmu sudah berubah?" Tanya bunda.

"Ha?" Hinata agak kaget ditanya bunda seperti itu.

"Belum lama ini kau membeli pakaian dengan warna-warna cerah, bahkan sekarang kau ingin mengganti semua warna abu-abu kamarmu menjadi biru, kan? Itu kan artinya abu-abu bukan lagi warna kesukaanmu." Tebak bunda.

"Hmm, tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin warna yang cerah membawa keceriaan buatku." Aku Hinata.

Ayah dan Mas Neji menyusul mereka beberapa saat kemudian, tapi dengan ekspresi bertolak belakang dari ekspresi bunda dan Hinata. Raut wajah mereka kusut seperti kertas digumpal. Beberapa saat kemudian keluarga itu pergi. Meninggalkan rumah yang telah mereka tinggali selama lebih dari tujuh belas tahun yang saat ini sudah nyaris kosong (kecuali kamar Hinata) karena barang-barang besar telah diangkut truk pagi tadi.

Ringkasan next chapter :

Hinata di sekolah barunya bagaikan seorang superstar yang mampu menyihir jutaan mata untuk tertuju padanya, sebuah pusaran air yang menyedot semua perhatian padanya, juga sebuah matahari di musim semi yang memekarkan Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang ini adalah lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya .. point of view-nya berbeda dari yang kemarin ..

CHAPTER 2

Terik sekali matahari pagi ini. Menyipitkan mata sepertinya bukan lagi ide yang terlalu bagus, karena terlalu silaunya matahari (atau mungkin juga diakumulasikan dengan mata saya yang sudah sipit dari asalnya) saya jadi hampir tak dapat melihat apapun karena mata saya nyaris terpejam. Beruntung saya teringat sebuah _sunglasses_ yang kemarin dibawa kakak saya. Tas yang saya pakai sekarang adalah tas yang kemarin dipakai kakak saya, jadi kemungkinan masih ada.

Saya mencoba merogoh-rogoh setiap kantung di dalam tas ini. syukurlah, tak lama mengaduk-aduk isi tas akhirnya saya menemukan benda yang saya inginkan. Segera saya kenakan kaca mata hitam itu dan memakai _newsboy cap_ warna biru dongker kesukaan saya yang selalu saya bawa. Lalu saya mempercepat langkah setelah berhenti sejenak barusan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, saya melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di tempat parkir sekolah saya. Mobil warna _silver_ itu terlihat mencolok dan kontras sekali dengan mobil-mobil di sekelilingnya. Lalu seorang gadis yang kira-kira seusia saya turun dari mobil tersebut, disusul oleh seorang wanita yang saya duga adalah ibunya keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Akhirnya saya mengetahui siapa gadis yang datang dengan mobil mewah tadi saat pelajaran pertama dimulai. Wali kelas saya masuk bersamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak! Pagi ini kalian mendapat teman baru dari luar kota. Untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, langsung saja kita dengarkan perkenalan diri dari teman baru kalian ini." ujar Mrs. Rosetta, yang lebih sering dipanggil Mrs. Rose, pada kelas kami. "Silahkan, Nak." Katanya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Ma'am." Jawab gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman, perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar gadis itu lalu membungkuk. Hanya itu yang dikatakannya, selebihnya hanya senyuman yang selalu mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Mrs. Rose heran karena perkenalan diri Hinata begitu singkat.

"Saya rasa sudah. Nanti teman-teman dapat mengenal saya lebih jauh dengan sendirinya." Jawabnya lembut.

"Baiklah, jika kau pikir begitu. Sekarang, kau boleh menempati tempat yang sudah tersedia di belakang sana." Ujar Mrs. Rose.

"Baik, terima kasih."

Hinata berjalan masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya ke tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Sepasang meja dan kursi yang letaknya di belakang kelas, lebih tepat lagi di belakang saya.

Saat saya membereskan buku-buku saya setelah pelajaran pertama berakhir, saya merasa pundak saya ditepuk seseorang. Saya menoleh.

"Hai, kita belum kenalan. Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata membesar penasaran.

"Saya Sakura." Jawab saya dengan singkat.

"Hai, Sakura. Hmm, kau sudah tahu namaku, kan?" tanyanya. Saya hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang kau ke kelas apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Biologi."

"Wah, sama denganku. Mau bareng?" tanyanya. Pasti dia sekalian pengen tau ruang kelasnya dimana, daripada harus keliling-keliling nanya sana-sini.

"Boleh." Jawab saya tulus. Saya memang tak keberatan bila alasan gadis ini berjalan bersamaku hanya karena ia murid baru yang belum hafal denah sekolah.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang biologi. Dia tampak sedikit terengah-engah mengimbangi langkah saya yang terhitung cepat ini. Beberapa kali kami mendahului orang-orang yang berjalan lamban di depan kami. Awalnya kurasa ia menahan diri untuk bertanya, tapi akhirnya ia tak tahan juga.

"Mengapa kau jalan cepat sekali? Apa sedang terburu-buru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Gaya berjalan saya memang seperti ini."

"Lalu, apa teman-teman yang biasanya berjalan bersamamu juga berjalan cepat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya tak pernah berjalan dengan siapapun." Jawab saya singkat. Berat sekali mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia harus tahu. Saya pikir bila ia tahu diri ia akan berhenti bertanya lagi lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkan saya, seperti semua orang yang mencoba berbicara dengan saya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Ups, saya tak menyangka ia masih berani bertanya pada saya.

"Hmm," jawab saya menggantung. Saya menghentikan langkah yang kemudian diikuti olehnya, lalu saya menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Apa kau lebih tertarik dengan pertanyaan macam itu daripada bertanya dimana kelas biologi lalu berjalan bersama orang lain yang jalannya lebih santai?" saya bertanya balik.

"Ya. Aku lebih tertarik menemani orang yang berjalan sendiri daripada harus bersama dengan banyak orang sementara di depanku ada orang yang sendirian saja." Saya sungguh tak menyangka gadis kaya ini menjawab pertanyaan saya yang terlihat jelas bermaksud mengusirnya dengan jawaban seperti itu. Apalagi gadis ini terlihat begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Matanya pun memandang lurus mata saya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat bila ingin berjalan bersama saya. Jangan banyak bicara, apalagi bertanya!" ucapku ketus. Gadis ini rupanya tak bisa disindir, perlu dikatakan secara langsung.

"Oke. Aku setuju." Sahutnya ringan. Lalu ia menyengir lebar. Aku segera memalingkan wajah lalu berjalan lagi menuju kelas yang terletak di lantai tiga itu.

…

"Jadi kau adalah Ms. Hinata, siswi yang baru pindah itu?" Tanya Mr. Kakashi.

"Ya, Mr. Kakashi. Mohon bantuan Anda." Jawab Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu kau sekelompok dengan Sakura, ya?" ucapnya. Saya yang sudah duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang ini terkejut. Selama ini Mr. Kakashi membiarkanku tak berkelompok bila sekelompok dua orang. Tapi kalau harus lebih dari dua orang, mau tak mau saya harus bergabung dengan teman sekelas saya.

"Baik, Sir. Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata yang lalu menghampiri saya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku kosong di sebelah saya lalu mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menyobek sedikit kertas lalu menulis di sobekan itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

Hai, teman sekelompok! Mohon bantuanmu ya!

Saya mengernyitkan kening membaca tulisan itu. Tapi kubalas juga pesan itu.

Apa maksudmu mengajakku mengobrol seperti ini?

Saya kembalikan kertas itu padanya. Ia membaca sebentar lalu sibuk menulis lagi.

Kau bilang kalau aku ingin bersamamu, aku tidak boleh banyak bicara, jadi aku menulis saja.

Saya membaca dengan heran. Mengapa gadis ini begitu ingin berteman dengan saya?

Memangnya kau ingin berteman dengan saya?

Memangnya dari tadi kita bukan teman?

Sejak kapan kita berteman?

Baiklah jika kita belum berteman. Kalau begitu aku ingin berteman denganmu. Jadi, saat ini kita sah berteman.

Siapa bilang saya mau?

Mana ada orang yang tak ingin berteman? Apalagi denganku. Hehehe :p

"Hei, hei. Ms. Hyuuga, Ms. Haruno, ada apa? Saya belum menyuruh kalian kerja kelompok. Saya baru menjelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan saat kerja kelompok nanti. Kalau kalian memang sudah mengerti, tolong bersikap pura-pura belum mengerti saja. Saya agak risih melihat kalian sibuk sendiri." Tegur Mr. Kakashi.

Saya terlonjak kaget. Belum pernah nama saya disebut-sebut, apalagi karena teguran. Saya begitu risih melihat puluhan pasang mata langsung menuju ke arah kami.

"Maaf, Sir. Baiklah, kami akan bersikap pura-pura belum mengerti. Hehe.." jawab Hinata dengan cengiran. Saya dan puluhan murid di kelas itu melongo.

Mr. Kakashi memang masih muda, tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang serius, tak mudah diajak bercanda. Itu sebabnya semua murid segan pada guru muda yang ganteng itu.

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja. Ya sudah, jadi karena ceritanya kalian belum mengerti, perhatikan penjelasan saya ya!" balas Mr. Kakashi.

Saya dan seluruh murid di kelas kecuali Hinata benar-benar seperti sapi ompong. Kami begitu tercengang sampai tanpa sadar mulut dan mata kami sama-sama melebar. Kami sama sekali tak tahu kalau Mr. Kakashi juga bisa diajak bercanda!

"Baik, Sir!" jawab Hinata lalu mengacungkan buku catatannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mencatat.

Mr. Kakashi tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sementara saya dan lainnya yang tadi tercengang masih mematung dengan mata dan mulut terbuka.

"Hei, ada apa dengan yang lainnya? Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja." Ujar Mr. Kakashi.

"Hahaha…" Choji memulai tertawa, yang diikuti semua penghuni kelas kecuali saya.

"Saya pikir Anda adalah orang yang sangat serius dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Sir!" ujar Ino keras agar suaranya terdengar di antara tawa teman-teman.

"Saya ini manusia juga, Ms. Yamanaka." Jawab Mr. Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Dalam sekejap kelas ini diselubungi tawa. Dan aku terperangkap di dalamnya. Tidak ikut tertawa.

Hinata tertawa keras sekali, matanya sampai tertutup. Pipinya merah karena banyak tertawa.

Saat matanya terbuka dan ia melihatku sekilas, tiba-tiba tawa kerasnya terhenti melihat saya tak ikut tertawa. Sementara yang lain masih tertawa, hanya kami yang tidak. Ia memandang lurus ke mata saya, seperti saya menatap lurus ke retinanya. Di matanya terlukis banyak hal yang saya sendiri tak tahu apa. Mungkin ia heran dan kasihan melihat saya tak tertawa. Tapi masih banyak hal lain yang tersembunyi di matanya.


End file.
